Everything happens for a reason
by Heavensent2
Summary: I really don't have a summary you just have to read.But this is a kay/Miguel story
1. Big mistake

This is my first fanfiction so please R&R and let me know what you think and if you have any idea for chapters that would be great. I am in no way associated with nbc and I do not own any of the characters in the story. I made some changes from the the show. In this story Kay didn't know Miguel thought he was making love to charity. But everything else she had done in the the past to break them up on the show is the same in the story.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Please Kay, Miguel pleaded don't tell charity what happened between us it would break her heart. Kay could not believe this she couldn't believe he was still putting his perishes charity's feeling over hers. What about me Miguel, Kay said? What about the fact that I gave you my virginity Kay screamed? Don't you even care how I feel? Kay of cores I care, I love you and you're my best friend. Oh please Miguel spare me if you were my friend you wouldn't have used me and then through me away like a piece of trash. Kay could see the hurt in Miguel's eyes when she said that. But she truly believed that's what happened that night. Kay I am sorry that is what you think happened but it isn't Miguel said. Evil made me see you and not charity, I'm sorry Kay but making love to you was a big mistake. Oh come on Miguel, Kay said her voice rising with each word. You knew exactly what you were doing. Kay I thought you knew me? I though I did to but I guess I don't anymore or maybe I never new you at all. Kay please try to understand that I would never hurt you like that never Miguel said. But Kay I love charity and I can't hurt her. But Miguel I love you and I know you love me. Kay please doesn't make this harder then it already is Miguel. Kay was on the verge of breaking down in tears and she didn't want Miguel to see her that way. She needed to get out of there away from everyone so she ran out of the hospital as fast as she could before Miguel could catch up. She finally realized that the past four years had been for nothing. Very sort chapter I know but right now I don't have inspiration and I have know idea what to write let me know if you have any interest in reading anymore. Thanks 


	2. Chapter two

Hears the next chapter I hope you all like it. Please R&R and let me know what you think .Also if you have any ideas for the story please let me know. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kay ran as fast as she could she had to get away from everyone and everything. Miguel's words kept playing over and over in her mind "Kay making love to you was a big mistake" She couldn't believe she actually thought that he loved her that he had picked her over charity. "How could I have been so stupid" she said to herself. She felt like her whole world was falling apart and there was nothing she could to stop it.  
Miguel sat outside charity's hospital room trying to think things through. How am I ever going to make things right with Kay? He thought to himself. As he was thinking he heard voices coming up the hall. It sounded like Mr. and Mrs. Bennett. "Miguel there you are" Grace said we have been looking everywhere for you. "Why" Miguel said. "Because Miguel" grace said "me and Sam have decided to through charity a coming home party, you know to make her feel better". "Oh" Miguel said "that sounds great she will love it". "Do you need me to help you guys with anything"? "Miguel could you send out the invitations"? Grace said. "Sure Mrs. Bennett I'd be happy to". "When is the party Miguel" asked? Oh we are having it on the 15 of December. Miguel couldn't believe it they were having the party on that day. "But Mrs. Bennett Miguel said that is Kay's birthday". 


	3. Anger

Here's the next chapter hope everyone likes it. Please read and and review and let me know what you think. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
"Mrs. Bennett it's Kay's 18th birthday" Miguel said shocked that grace had thought it was fine to forget about Kay. "Miguel charity lost her mother in a fire she has no other family but us. I'm sure Kay can celebrate her birthday some other day." And Miguel charity needs this party more then Kay. "Charity has gone through so much the past couple of months." "I know Mrs. Bennett but maybe we could just have the party for charity another day". "No Miguel grace said we are not changing is plans for Kay and that is the end of this discussion." Grace what about me don't I get a say in all of this" Sam said? Just then they heard someone come up from behind him. They all turned to see who it was and there in front of them was Kay looking more angered then they had ever seen her before. Kay honey we didn't see you there grace said. "Of course you didn't mother because if you had you wouldn't have shone your true colors. You wouldn't have shown everyone you hated me" Kay screamed not being able to control her anger. "Kay honey please keep your voice down I don't hate you." Like hell you don't Kay screamed. "Kay I don't ever want you to use that language with me again do you here me" grace said. "Don't you ever tell me what to do again" Kay said the anger showing in her voice. "For the past four years you have put everyone especially charity ahead of me. You didn't give a dam what happened to me or how I felt about anything. You gave charity everything that was mine everything" Kay said tears streaming down her face. "But you know what hurt the most?" What hurt the most was when charity stole my best friend from me and you didn't even care mom." Kay looked over at Miguel who looked angry, angry at her but she didn't know why. She couldn't read his eye's like she used to when they were little. "Nothing is the same as when we were little." She thought to herself. 


	4. Lies

Here's the next chapter sorry it took so long to get posted. Anyway R&R and tell me what you think.  
It was later on that night, Kay had finally gotten away from her mothers wining and complaining about how Kay could say all of those things to her and get away with it. She could still here her mother down the hall saying that she was a spoiled brat and she was was just jealous that Miguel is marrying charity and not her.  
  
Kay walked down the empty hall of the hospital alone seeing as how Miguel just had to see charity and spend as much time with her as he could. Kay could still not believe after everything she had said to him earlier he was still going to get married to charity.  
  
She needed to talk to Miguel she needed to apologize for everything she had said to him. A part of her believed that he was truly telling the truth that he never meant to hurt her. I have to talk to him Kay thought or I could loose him forever.  
  
(Back in charity's room)  
  
"Miguel someone wants to come between us". "Evil is trying to tear us apart" charity said in a frightened voice. "Charity know one want to come between us" Miguel said. "But Miguel I had a premonition some one separated us, someone took you away from me" "Charity, charity calm down nothing and know one can take me away from you I won't let them". Miguel said in the most sincere voice he could give. Charity you just have to believe that were going to be ok you have to believe me. Oh I know Miguel it was just so real sometimes it really scares me. But I believe you. I mean if I can't trust you then you can I trust.  
  
Kay walked down the hall to charity's room. When she looked into she stopped seeing Miguel look so happy just talking to charity. She really and truly didn't want to hurt him. She only wanted him to be happy. She just didn't think he could ever be truly happy marrying charity. "I mean the girl is crazy" she said to herself. I would be saving him from a life of misery always dealing with evil and charity premonitions. This is for his own good she said as she opened the door.  
  
As Kay walked into the room Charity and Miguel turned there heads. When Kay smiled at Miguel he just turned his head away with a disgusted look on his face. Kay could not understand what she had done wrong or why he was acting like this.  
  
Kay decided to break the silence. "Hey guys" how are you feeling charity?" "Why would you care Kay" Miguel said just as charity was about to answer.  
  
Kay could not believe Miguel just said that. "Because Miguel charity is my cousin and I want to know how she's feeling." Kay said becoming very defensive.  
  
"Kay" charity said I really appreciate you asking" she said sweetly. "I have a really important question for you and I hope you will say yes". "What is it charity" Kay said a little afraid of what she was about to say. 


	5. Reasons

wh...at is it charity"? Kay stammered. "What is it you wanted to ask me?  
  
"Oh Kay don't be nervous" Charity said. "Miguel and I were thinking..Kay would you like to be my made of honor"?  
  
"Made of honor? Kay questioned but why me"? Why can't Jessica do it"?  
  
"Because Kay were like sisters, and you've always been there for me" charity said sweetly. "Miguel and I think it would be a great idea. We really want you up there with us when me and Miguel pledge to spend the rest of our lives together."  
  
Tears were now streaming down Kay's face. "oh Kay what's wrong charity said"? "Nothing charity I'm just really happy for the both of you" Kay lied.  
  
So does that mean you will be my made of honor Kay? "Sure charity what are cousins for right" "oh Kay this is just wonderful isn't it Miguel"? "yeah just great Miguel said just great."  
  
(later on that night)  
  
It was later on that night and Kay and Miguel were walking to the bennets.They were both dead silent. Kay finally couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Miguel are you ok"?  
  
Miguel didn't answer he just kept walking.  
  
"Miguel just say something talk to me." Kay was becoming a bit annoyed that Miguel was not answering any of her questions.  
  
"Kay I'm fine I'm just tired I've been at the hospital every waking hour I just don't want to talk right now."  
  
"That's crap Miguel, your mad at me just tell me why."  
  
"Kay you just don't get it" Miguel said walking a little faster.  
  
"Don't get what Miguel I have to know why you have been mad at me."  
  
"Fine Kay you want to know I will tell you". "Back there what you said to your mother earlier about charity stealing everything from you, About how she stole me from you, I was never yours to be stolen." "Kay all charity has ever done is be nice to you. She is a good person and she is in the hospital and all you can do is say bad things about her. How dare you do that Kay how dare you" Miguel said his voice becoming loud.  
  
Kay was in complete shock she didn't know what to say or do. She couldn't believe Miguel her best friend was saying these things to her.  
  
Miguel began speaking again. "I thought you were a better person then that Kay." I was on your side in there with your mom and then you go and do this. I guess I was really wrong about you Kay."  
  
"How would you even know Miguel it's not like you've been there. It's not like you were there when I needed you Miguel" Kay said the anger and hurt showing in her voice. "you have no idea what my life is like so don't stand here and jug me when you don't even know me."  
  
Tears began forming in Kay's eyes she tried to look strong in front of him but she just couldn't control the pain she felt any longer.  
  
Miguel could see Kay was hurting but he just could not get over the fact that she said all those things.  
  
Tears began falling down her face she finally broke down on the ground and sobbed into her hands.  
  
"Kay please get up. Let's just go home ok?"Miguel said as calm as he posibley could.  
  
"No Miguel" Kay said I'm not going home right now not with you I need to be alone.  
  
"Are you sure kay?"  
  
"yes Miguel I really don't want to be around someone that hates me right now and with that Kay got off her knees walked away. 


	6. I will start this story again soon

Ok so after thinking long and hard I have decided that I am going to try and finish this story. I am sooo sorry to the people that took the time to read and review it, but over the past year I've really gotten out of watching the show and now I just started watching it, this past summer again to see that Miguel and charity were leaving the show, so I was kind of disappointed. Anyway if u all give me a bit of time I will do the best I can to get the story going again soon.

Thanx, 33 Shannon


End file.
